1. Field of Use
This invention relates to the heating of golf balls so as to increase the distance which they will travel when struck with a golf club. It is known that a golf ball which is slowly and uniformly heated to a temperature of approximately 104.degree.-120.degree. F. will demonstrate a maximum increase in distance over an unheated ball. Heating to temperatures above approximately 125.degree. F. will lead to deterioration of the golf ball. Conversely, a decline in the golf ball temperature from the optimum elevated temperature, such as may occur under playing conditions, decreases the extra distance which the golf ball will travel. It is therefore desirable to have a device which will not only heat the golf balls to the optimum temperature but which will also maintain them at or near that temperature under playing conditions.
2. Prior Art
Several prior art devices have been employed for the purpose of heating golf balls. However, in each case, opening of the heated container to remove a selected ball simultaneously exposes all of the remaining balls to the ambient air, therefore making it difficult to maintain the remaining balls at the elevated temperature.
For example both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,155 (Loofbourow 1972) and 3,831,001 (Toomey et al. 1974) essentially involve placement of the golf balls in a tray situated beneath a removable cover. When the cover is removed in order to select a ball, all of the remaining balls are simultaneously exposed to the ambient air. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,676 (Gravatt 1970) involves placement of the golf balls between two folding hinged elements, rather like an egg carton. Once again, opening the elements exposes all of the balls inside to the ambient air simultaneously.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,165 (Collins 1974) involves placing the golf balls in cylindrical tubes heated by the motive system of a golf cart. When the plug at the open end of the tube is removed in the course of extracting a selected ball, the remaining balls are exposed to the outside air. Although this reference does address the problem of maintaining the golf balls at the elevated temperature under playing conditions, the solution devised is continual heating by the motive system of the golf cart rather than, as in the present invention, restriction of contact with the ambient air. Moreover, the Collins device is obviously dependent on the use of a golf cart and would therefore be unsuitable for the golfer who does not use such a cart or else desires a more portable apparatus.
Thus, none of these prior devices discloses the concept of maintaining the golf balls at the elevated temperature under playing conditions by restricting contact between the remaining balls and the ambient air during removal of a selected heated golf ball.